Chasing Cassidy
by Mollydolly1996
Summary: Meeting in Boston, Cassidy and Will find out that their soulfinders... but does the idea of a life time commitment scare Cassidy away? the story is better that the summary, promise! R&R :)
1. First meeting

**this is my first Finding Sky fanfic so i'm a bit nervous as the series is my favourite. please review... enjoy :) **

_**Cassidy's POV**_

I breathed out and was met by a sort of grey cloud which my breath had made. I pulled my jacket tighter around me, shivering in the late October night. The street is lit by very few street lamps and normally people don't walk out here. I know that if I was in London it would be warmer but no. my mum decided she wanted to move in with her soulfinder, Adam. I was happy for them but now we leave in Boston. No not America's Boston, Lincolnshire's Boston. Well actually, three miles from Boston.

I heard footsteps behind me, muffled by the grass. I gripped my bag tighter, clenching my fists. I wasn't a sure fighter but I did know a bit of self-defence. The footsteps got closer and I felt my heart beat pick up, my breaths coming slightly faster. God, were they going to try and kill me?! I took a deep breath as a hand lightly touched my arm. I stopped dead in my tracks and with gritted teeth, turned around.

A man, above six foot, stood before me. His eyes were dark, matching his hair. His lips were in a small smile as he looked at me. He reached up to his head, pulling his hat over his ears. God, what's going to happen now? I took a step back from the impossibly tall man, worried for my safety. He held up his own hands, taking a step back as well.

"I ain't gonna hurt you" He smiled, hands still up in surrender. "Just don't think you should be walking in the dark on your own."

"Yeah, well... I missed the last bus. My friend decided snogging her boyfriend was more important" I replied, my voice coming out low.

"Bit selfish" He waved a hand, indicating for me to keep walking. His accent was strange and at first I couldn't place it. Then I thought back to some films I had watched. He was American. "She left you then?"

"Yeah, sort of. I left her, she was still kissing Taylor, and headed for the bus stop. It had already left" I sighed.

"Bummer" he nodded. "I'm Will by the way. Will Benedict."

I shook his hand cautiously, letting go at soon as possible. "Cassidy Daniels."

"Nice to meet you Cas" Will smiled.

My heart fluttered a bit at seeing him smile, gosh he was gorgeous. "Yeah, you too... you on holiday here?"

"Yeah" he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "a big family holiday. All eleven of us."

"Eleven?!" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah, my parents, six brother and their girl-fiends or wives" he shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Wow, I only have four in my family. Mum, step-dad, step-sister and brother. Actually six... my dad and step-mum as well" I said, still finding it hard to believe he had six brothers.

He chuckled, looking down at me. "Quite a big difference then."

I just nodded, smiling.

We were silent as we entered the village, passing the town hall and the small shops. I looked up at Will to see him smiling as he looked around. I tapped into his thoughts, _cute. _ha. He thought my village was cute, how sweet. We continued walking down the darkened streets, finally reaching mine.

I stepped into my driveway, turning to Will. "Thanks for walking me back, it was very kind of you."

"It was no trouble" he smiled. "I'll see you around?"

"Sure" I smiled, heading to my door. "Bye."

"See ya" he turned, slowly starting to walk down the street again.

Closing the door, I sent a telepathic message to him. _Be careful Will._

I drew in a sharp breath, my eyes widening slightly. My head hurt but not in a bad way. My mind had been brushed against a live wire and now I felt life flowing through me. Everything seemed clearer and I felt slightly happier. I slowly walked up the stairs, pausing at the top to look out of the side window. Will stood on the street, looking up at the window... at me. I gave a little wave before turning and heading to the room I share with my sister, Katie.

The first thing I see is Katie, sitting on her bed and laptop on her lap. She looked up as I walked through her half of the room to my own. I laid on my bed, pinching the bridge of my nose is thought. What had come over me? I still felt amazing but I also felt a strange tugging on my heart. Like I was missing something, or maybe someone. I kicked my shoes off and buried my head in the pillows.

My mum, Martha, had always said that when she first spoke to Adam telepathically, it was like the whole lighting up. Like she could finally see the world around her clearly for the first time. I kind of felt like that but I hadn't spoken so a savant telegraphically... Will. He must have been a savant. I leaped from my bed, running down the stairs and threw the front door open. But he wasn't there. Will was gone... my soulfinder, Will Benedict, was gone.


	2. Secret

**there's a link on my profile to a picture of what i think Cassidy looks like :)**

_**Will's POV**_

Cassidy's telepathic hit me like a bolt of lighting, I was set of fire. I span around, looking for her but the door was closed and Cassidy gone. My heart beat fast, my breaths coming faster as the need of seeing her over took me. A light in the house flickered on and then I saw a shadow in the top window. It was her, Cassidy. She gave me a small wave before turning, leaving the window and I behind. She walked away... maybe she didn't know what savant was. like Sky. Or she was scared of someone and trying to protect us both, like Phee. Or maybe she just didn't like me. The last option sent a pain through my heart, nearly bringing tears to my eyes.

I turned around, walking back down the street, already planning tomorrow. I would go back, maybe bring Sky along. She's kind, thoughtful and her gift helps her understand people. She'd be able to tell me if anything's wrong with Cassidy, my dearly beloved Cassidy. I would prefer to keep Cassidy a secret for a while though, so I could get to know her better. Sky's good a keeping secrets and I knew I could trust her. The other's might get made but I had to be honest, Sky is make favourite and I trusted her.

I thought back to Cas, to how she looked and smelt... her brown hair was slightly waved and fell to just below her breasts with a thin full fringe, neat and tidy. Her eyes a beautiful light blue, a blue so amazing you could get lost in them easily. Her nose was slightly pointed but fit her face perfectly. Her lips, just the right size for a kiss and as peachy as can be. And the way she smelt... it was sweet, I had smelt it before. Diamond smelt like it once... I had asked her and she said it was UMBRO GIRL SPORT, EXOTIC, EAU DE TOILETTE. I never before remembered the name of it, until I smelt it on Cas. A smell that made you want to close your eyes, a smell that you could happily sniff forever. It matched Cassidy Daniels perfectly, suiting her in every way possible.

I pushed open the door to the huge house we were renting, stepping straight into the sight of Crystal. "Hey Will... where you been?"

"I saw some girl outside alone and so I walked her into the village" I shrugged as if it was nothing, hoping she'd buy it.

"Make-out session?" she asked, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Xav, my annoying brother, laughed and looked lovingly at Crystal. "Will? Make out session?! He wont do any of that till he finds his soulfinder."

"Shut up Xav" I shook my head, heading to the stairs.

"I could help if you like!" Crystal offered, calling after me.

"No thanks, I'm happy as I am" I started going up the stairs and whispered under my breath, "I've found her already and she is beautiful."

I opened the door of the room I was staying in, looking round it. A double bed leant against the wall opposite the door, red bedsheets covering it. Under a window as a small love seat, the same red as the covers. On the wall opposite the bed, behind the door, was a wooden wardrobe which stood proudly for all to see.

Closing the door, I pull my shirt over my head and chuck it to the floor in complete dismissal. Sitting on the love seat, I pull my shoes and socks off. I throw the socks in a washing basket sitting at the foot of bed. I proceed to remove my jeans and then finally my hat, chucking them away blindly. I fall into bed yawning as plans for tomorrow swarm into my mind. But the last thing I see before the darkness consumes me is the amazing face of an angel smiling, my Cassidy.

I wake up to the sun warming my bare chest. I roll over, burying my face in the pillows with a moan. I really didn't want to get up... what did I have to do today? I thought for a moment to one word, one name, took over all my thoughts. Cassidy Daniels. I shoot out of bed, throwing on yesterday's jeans along with fresh underwear and a clean top. I push my feet into my shoes before nearly running down the stairs.

Sky's at the table, blonde hair in it usual plait. "Hi Will, I just finished mine but I make you some breakfast."

"No thanks, can I talk to you for a second though?" I ask, tapping my foot.

"Sure" she passed her empty cereal bowl to Zed before walking towards me.

I take her hand and take her upstairs, into my room. "I found her."

"Found who?" she asked, looking a bit confused.

"I found my soulfinder, last night" I could see she was about to jump up and down in excitement so quickly tried to calm her. "Shush! I don't want anyone else knowing, just you. I want you to come see her with me, like now."

"Oh" she sighed a bit disappointed at the fact that my soulfinder was a secret. "And I'll go. Meet me downstairs in ten, I just need to get dressed."

she practically flew out my room and to the one she shared with Zed. I heard the door slam and I started to walk down the stairs. I sat on the sofa, a tad bit nervous. Zed came over, asking me what I wanted Sky for. I just told him that I was taking Sky Christmas shopping, that I saw something that they'd both like and I just needed her approval. Lying to my brother was hard but it was a necessary at the moment. He nodded, saying that I should be taking him and stalked back to the kitchen.

Sky came running down the stairs moments later, running into the kitchen. A few more minutes and we were out the door, heading towards the village where Cas lived. Sky looked nice. She wore a blue cardigan that showed of her eyes under her brown jacket. Under her cardigan was a white shirt, the one I brought her when I took the girls shopping one time. Connected to the top was blue jeans and on her feet were her converse.

"So what's her name? What does she look like? Is she pretty? I bet she is, and smart too" Sky smiled, bouncing down the road.

"Her name's Cassidy" I smiled back my beloved soon-to-be sister-in-law. I sent her a telepathic image of Cassidy. "I think she's beautiful."

"She is Will! And I cant wait to meet her" she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Same, well, I mean... I cant wait to see her again" I remembered her voice, smooth and warming.

We got to her house and Sky ran up the drive, knocking on the door. A woman opened the door, middle-aged and similar looking to Cas. "Yes?"

"Can we see Cassidy please" Sky replied, smiling at the woman.

"She's not here, is it something important?" the woman asked, smiling back at her.

Sky started to answer but I cut in. "No, its okay. We'll come back later, thank you for your time."

I took Sky's wrist, gently pulling her away from the house which caused her to complain. "Will! This is important! She's your soulfinder for god's sake!"

"I know" I sighed, letting her go. "Well come back this afternoon, sort it all out then."

"Fine" she grumbled and walked down the street, no bounce in her step.


	3. Favourite Shop? Tescos

**Sorry this chapter's a bit short. next chapter will be longer when we discover Cassidy's Power - enjoy :)**

_**Cassidy's POV**_

"Its weird, like a bolt of lightening striking into my chest" I sighed as I walked into the shop.

"I cant believe you found him" Katie said, a smile in her voice as she walked behind me.

"I found him and then I realised to soon that we were meant to be together. I missed my chance, I blew it big time" I threw a packet of skittles into the basket she was holding.

"Well he did walk home so he knows how to find you" she pointed out, putting the skittles back.

"Katie, I need those!" I said, reaching for them again.

"No" she stopped my hand. "You want them because your on a downer."

"Either skittles or a big bottle of Pepsi" I narrowed my eyes.

My younger sister rolled her eyes. "Pepsi."

When I was down, she asked like the older sister. She forced me out of the house and into town again. We were currently in Tesco's mopping around for some groceries. I was sliding along the floor in a grumpy mood as Katie looked for the stuff we needed. Eggs, sausages, milk, cereal, ice-cream (which I added), crisps, frozen curries (me again) and some veg. My handwriting was similar to mums, Adam and Katie never noticed the difference.

* * *

_**Will's POV**_

Sky insisted we go to Tesco's as he had ran out of her beloved marmite. Not that I was complaining, disgusting stuff. We were walking down an isle which kept potato chips when Sky turned to me, eyes as big as soccer-balls. She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb enthusiastically. I looked over the top of her head, the tiny pretty thing, and saw a river of brown hair. Then a pair of blue eyes met mine and a huge smile broke across her face.

"Will" she breathed, smiling.

"Cas!" I grinned back, jogging towards her.

She rapped her arms around my neck as I hugged her tightly to my body. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I went round you house earlier, but you weren't there" I told her, releasing her but keeping her hand.

"Katie dragged me out of the house" as if remembering, she turned to the tall girl behind her. "Will, this is Katie, my sister."

"Hey" we said at the same time. I then turned and grabbed Sky's hand, pulling her over. "This is Sky, my youngest brothers soulfinder and one of my closest friends."

she waved awkwardly at it other, both kind of shy.

"I have a good feeling about you" Sky said, smiling at my beloved soulfinder.


	4. Redheaded Evils

**Hi! i know Cassie's power seems a bit rubbish at the minute but the is a reason why she has this gift, trust me! hope you enjoy this :)**

_**Cassidy's POV**_

Will and Katie went of to finish shopping while Sky and I sat near the door, talking. She told me how she had met Zed, in Wrikenridge. She continued to tell me how he saved her, both mentally and physically from her past and the Kelly's. She also told me how Yves, Xavier and Trace found their Soulfinders Phoenix, Crystal and Diamond. Then she told me about her friendship with Will. He'd always been there for her, her big brother. He helped Zed watch out for her, reminded her of thing that she would of completely forgotten and taken her on shopping trips when Zed was grounded. He'd been like that ever since she fell while they were looking for Zed in the woods, he felt terrible.

"I never blamed him though...but he is my best-friend" Sky smiled, looking at me.

"He very protective then" I smiled back, head laid on the back of my chair.

"Yeah" she nodded before turning to me. "What's your gift? Sorry to just come out with it but you know... I'm just so happy and excited.

"Well, I've always been really good at shielding, telepathy and telekinesis, the best in my family. But people never seem to see me, like invisibility. I mean, I didn't want my mum to see me one time and she couldn't but Katie could" I answered, looking at my shoes. "Mum keeps saying I don't fully understand my gift but when I do, I'll be unstoppable. Sorry, I know my gift's pretty useless."

"Its not, its quite clever really" she took my hand, rubbing my knuckles. She then winked at me saying, "So you got any thoughts of when the big day's going to be?"

"What? No! no. I don't want to think about any of that" I sighed, shaking my head. "Yeah, I like Will but that's all because of some gene. I don't know him. I want to talk to him, know him, understand him before we rush into the future. For now, we're just friends."

"You'll get to know him soon enough" Sky nodded, sighing also.

Dating, marriage, children?! No, I could think of it all right now. It was all just to terrifying to me. The idea brought me the image of an insane arranged marriage, I've always hated that. And I don't consider myself old enough for the role of playing a wife and a mother. The thought of it wanted to make me spring room my seat running, leave them to chase the smoke of my tracks. I think Will's a great guy and I've always wanted someone to cherish me but I wasn't my mother. I couldn't just run into things because I found the guy of my dreams. People may get hurt. I know that sounded silly but look what happened to Diamond and the other girls when that old woman found out about her soulfinder. It just made me nervous.

"All done" Katie smiled, walking towards us with her hands full of bags.

"Good" I said, taking a few from her as we walked. "Lets go, the bus'll be leaving soon."

We rushed to the bus stop, watching the time and the sky. Dark clouds loomed over us, threatening to quench our non-existent (at the time) thirst. We got under the shelter of the bus stop as a few drops of ran started to fall, Sky moaning about the chance of her hair frizzing. We were dry under the plastic roof but it did nothing to protect us from the storm of wind. It threw my hair around my face, blinding me. I left it, it'll only happen again.

Anger and jealousy pulsed through my veins as a tall redhead walked over to Will. He hadn't noticed her until she whispered something in his ear. He chuckled, shook his head and pointed to me and he whispered something back. The redhead looked me up and down, eyes narrowed and lips set in a straight hard line. I gave her my hardest stare as Will edged his way closer to me, as if I'd protect him from her merciless gaze. And I would of but, kissing her teeth, she turned and walked away.

"What did you say to her?" I asked, turning my hard stare on him.

"Nothing" he replied, smiling slightly.

"Tell me" I ordered, eyes narrowing slightly.

He sighed, holding his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. I said you were the unbeaten female champion at school for female wrestling. She believed it... which I'm surprised about."

"Oh! How sweet that your surprised" I said, voice dripping with the sweet sound of sarcasm.

"With you, I'm surprised about a lot of things" he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and faced forward as the bus rolled into the station. It hissed a sigh as its doors opened, daring us to step on board. I stepped on just as the redhead made for the door, receiving dangers from her. I rolled my eyes, making sure she saw before turning to the driver. I nodded back to Katie, indicating that she had our tickets. I headed towards the back of the bus, Katie following after showing our tickets. Will sat on the other side of me, to the right, while Katie sat on the left. Sky bounced up the two steps, plopping down next to Katie. The redhead sat two rows in front, not looking back even once. Ha! I can be intimidating. Score one for Cassie.


	5. Flutter Of A Heart

**Here's chapter 5! hope you enjoy. please review, i know it sounds weird but it helps give me insperation :)**

_**Will's POV**_

Cas totally scared of the redhead, leaving me to relax against the hard plastic seats of the crowded bus. I picked up a feeling from the redhead, a one I get when I sense danger with my gift. Nothing violent, but since meeting Cassidy I suppose I no longer like female attention and get uncomfortable. Unless the attention was coming from Cassie, if so, I could bathe in it all year round. He attention my heart beat so fast I thought it would soar from chest and zoom into space like a rocket. I would never get sick of her, never lose the feeling I get when looking at her. She was like the sun, something you wanted to look at but hurt your eyes because it shines so bright. Cassidy was my sun, my light.

And I loved her. I knew I loved her when she gave me that smile in Tesco's. No, when I saw her for the first time I still thought she was beautiful. And kind, thoughtful, smart. I remember wishing it'd be her who was my soulfinder, and my wish came true. I was sent an Angel to spend the rest of my life with. But now, even though I know they don't exist. I want us to be vampires. So we could spend eternity together, never have the fear of losing each other. It may of sounded selfish that I didn't want immortality for my family, but Cassie is my main concern.

The warmth of her arm pressed against mine, leaving a tingling sensation where she touched me. He smell filled my nostrils, sweet but wild. It was the smell of heaven, a smell that I wished I could keeping in my nostrils to the day I die. And when she looked at me, a blue eyes glowing with happiness, I was caught in a moment where time stopped. Her breathtaking smile warmed my heart, she easily pulled a smile from me. I could she her cheeks heat up at something Katie whispered but I wasn't listening. I was preoccupied by watching my sun, my angel, my life. God she was beautiful, a swan among crows.

We stepped of the bus and into Cassie's village, a few minutes walk to her house. Passing the town hall, we headed to her house. Katie pointed at her school, eagerly telling Sky all about it. Sky walked in front, quickening her pace from her babbling sister. I caught up with her easily, one stride from me equalled three from her. I found it sweet when we fell into step with each other, both using the same leg as each other for every step. I saw her house not far in front of us and she quickly to it. She checked for cars and then hurried across the road and up her drive.

"Mum! Mum, we brought some friends home" She called into the house, heading straight for the kitchen.

I followed, putting the bags easily on the counter as her mother stepped out from the living room. "Oh! It that nice young girl from this morning! And the boy!"

"After-noon ma'am" I smiled, putting my hands in my pockets.

"And a boy with manners... Cassie, you know what to do" her mother chuckled.

"Shut up!" Cassie hissed, throwing a bag of potato chips at her.

"There'll be that for sure, Martha" Katie laughed, putting away the milk.

"There'll be what?" I asked, confused my the talk of the girls.

Martha wiggled her eyebrows knowingly and left, going back to the front room.

When I looked at Cassie, her mouth was set in a hard line, her cheeks a faint pink. She blushed at the words spoke, why? I didn't understand but I knew Sky did as she laughed, watching us.

_She's on about marriage_ a soft voice said, not Sky's or my Cassie's. Katie.

_What? _I asked, sending the telepathic message to the quite voiced girl.

_When Martha said 'you know what to do' she meant marry you _the reply came, pity in her eyes at my lack of understanding.

I poked my head round the living room door, smiling and holding my thumb up. "I know what you meant now!"

Martha just laughed, flicking through the television channels.

As I turned back around to face the kitchen, I was almost hit by a loaf of bread. It was hovering in the air and moving towards the cupboard. I looked around the round the room and noticed most of the groceries when being moved about. Sky leant on the other side of the door frame as Katie put away the milk. Cassie was getting a frozen meal out of the plastic bag, after succeeding she threw it into the air. I was about to lift my arms to catch it as it stopped moving, just hovering in mid air. After a few seconds, it headed towards the freeze and tucked itself under a frosty blanket.

"Done" Cassie sighed, standing up.

"You two work well together" I said, looking at Katie and my Angel.

"It wasn't me" Kate smiled, nodding at Cas. "It was her."

"Really?" I asked in astonishment, eyebrows raised while I looked as Cas.

"Yeah, she's the best I've ever seen" Kate nodded.

"And me" Sky added.

"Its not a really biggie" Cassie blushed and left the room.

"What's your power then Kate?" Sky asked, her eyebrows drawing down in thought. "I know Cassidy's." "My senses are better than normal, like super senses" she shrugged.

"Will" Sky's sad voice caught me, she looked at her phone. "We have to go."

Cassidy came walking in, took my hand and wrote some numbers on my palm. "Call me."

"Anytime!" I looked down at her, a grin breaking across my face.

Cassidy walked us to the door, leaning against it. Sky walked in front, giving us some space for the minute. I told Cas I'd call her tonight, around five. I bent my head down a touch and pressed my lips to her cheek. The skin of her cheek was soft where I kissed it. I turned and followed Sky heading towards home. When I turned to catch a glance of her, she had her hand on the cheek I had kissed and was smiling softly.

* * *

_**Cassidy's POV **_

The skin Will had kissed tingled beneath my hand. Even though it was a peak on the cheek, there was little fireworks lighting up in my chest. It made me feel great, loved and beautiful. And to be loved by Will Benedict... I had the most gorgeous soulfinder in all of creation. And he wanted me, he never even paid attention to the redhead.

Cassidy Benedict... it sounded beautiful. My heart fluttered at the thought of maybe, one day in the far future, of being called that. There was only a few hours till five, a few hours until I heard his heavenly voice.


	6. Meeting

**Link to what Cassidy's necklace looks like is on my profile :) please review - they always make my day!**

_**Cassidy's POV**_

I had just finished my dinner when my phone started to buzz, it was an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Hey" I heard a warm voice breath from down the phone.

"Will! You called" I smiled down the phone, happy to her is soft voice.

"Of course" he chuckled. "I was on the way home earlier and I found something that made me think of you."

"Really?! What was it?" I asked down the phone.

"You'll have to wait and see. I was wondering... do you... wanna, I don't know. Come round to tomorrow?" his voice sounded nervous and he was quite as he awaited my reply.

"Sure, can you meet me? I have no idea where you are" I said down the phone.

"Okay, is nine alright? Or is that to early?" he asked.

"Nine's perfect" I assured him, laughing at his unease.

He sighed in relief, "Great!"

We stayed on the phone until eight, over two hours. A beautiful conversation about nothing yet everything. As soon as I got off the phone, I went to bed. I wanted to catch up on sleep so I could be wide awake tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning, alert and ready for anything. I got up and jumped in the bath, scrubbing every part of my body. I blow-dried my hair after and then straightened it, making it look pretty. I applied some make-up, not to much. I got downstairs with ten minutes to spare. Or maybe not. I ran to the door, flinging the door open.

"Hey!" I said, smiling.

"Hi" Will collected me in a tight hug.

"Your really warm" I sighed, laying my head against his chest.

I felt his chest rumble under my head as he laughed. "Good."

"mm" I murmured.

"I have something for you" he pulled back, smiling. "Turn around."

I turned around and felt a cool chain rapping round my neck, and them a coolness at the bottom of my chest. I hurried to the mirror, looking at the necklace. It was beautiful. It was a heart with waved lines and firm dots. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I loved it. It was plain silver and shone it light. I flung my arms around his neck, capturing in a hug.

"I love it! Thank you" I kissed his cheek, smiling like a fool.

"I'm glad" he smiled, look at me with true affection in his eyes. "You ready to go?"

"Yes" I nodded.

Will took my hand and pulled me from the house, shutting the door after me. We walked down the roads in comfortable silence. We came to a large house and he opened the gate. OhMiGod. It was two stories and stood tall. The bricks used were old, vines running up the side. The tiling on the roof were fairly new, indicating it had been relaid. Will pushed open the door to the house, tugging me inside.

"You brought her!" Sky jumped up from her seat, running to give me a hug.

"Hey Goldilocks" I teased, pulling on her blonde plait.

A arm wrapped around her waist pulling Sky towards a tall, dark haired boy. "Hi."

I waved, keeping my mouth shut as I was nervous.

Just as Will was about to say something, a load of people came running down the stairs and crowded into the room. "Okay."

"Well introduce everyone!" Sky hissed, hitting Will on the arm.

"That's Trace and Di" - pointing towards a dark haired, tall and smiling man with a Egyptian looking woman by his side - "Uriel" another dark haired man, who waved. "Victor" a dark, brooding man who simply waved. "Xavier and Crystal" the tallest guy smiling and another Egyptian looking, tall girl, also smiling. "Yves and Phee" a smart looking boy with glasses with a dark haired girl by his side, holding a book. "Zed, Sky's soulfinder" the first tall boy. "and that's my mum and dad, Karla and Saul." A middle-aged couple, smiling warmly at me. The man easily six-feet and dark haired. The woman was small, also dark hair and slightly bouncy.

"Hi" I waved to everyone.


	7. Favourite Hobby

**I wouldn't mind being Cassidy during this chapter ;) enjoy... and review! please... :)**

_**Cassidy's POV**_

Will took me to his room after the introductions were made. Sky, Crystal, Phee, Di and Karla following us. They all bounced onto the the large bed while Will and I sat on the love seat, his arm rapped warmly around me. I sat with my feet up against my chest and my right hand playing with the necklace given to me.

"We'll have to start booking appointments to see you" Will whispered in my ear, his arm breath making me giggle.

"Your appointment time please" I smiled, turning to snuggle closer to him.

"Oh! My little boy has found his girl" Karla cried, wiping a tear away.

"Mom!" Will complained.

I hit his stomach. "Leave your mum alone, she's okay."

Will sighed, tightening his arm around my waist. "Fine."

"Yeah, it is" I said, smiling at Karla.

"Yes, someone's under control" Crystal laughed, winking at me.

"Well someone has to wear the trousers" I laughed with her.

I felt a tap against my stomach, obviously Will wasn't sure it was I who was in charge. I laughed, taking his hand in mine. The girls asked me about my past, growing up in London until eleven and then moving to the country to continue my life. They also asked me about the place's I've been on holiday to. Amsterdam, Greece, Australia. All brilliant countries I would love to one day visit again. The we got onto the subject of my career.

"I've not long finished studying to be a performing arts teacher" I answered Phee, sighing slightly. "Now's the trouble of finding work."

"Drama? That sounds fun" Di butted in, leaning forward slightly.

"It is, I love acting. Its my passion and I love to share it" I nodded, smiling.

"I bet your good" Karla smiles, nodding approvingly.

I shrug. "I'm average."

"Modest" Will chuckled, plaiting my hair.

I slapped his hands away. "Stop, I straightened it this morning."

"Like usual" he resumed the hair styling.

"Point?" I ask.

"Nothing" he shrugs.

With the story of my life completed, the girls left the room leaving Will and I alone. I turned around in his arms, facing him. He moved fast, pressing his lips to mine and then removing again in the next second. He smiled at me teasingly, raising his eyebrows. I smiled and put my lips to his, arms going around his neck. It was like a million, no a trillion, fireworks going off inside of me. My lips were set on fire and Will deepened the kiss. I felt like I had been attacked by lightening, setting me alive and making me happy. The world could have ended and I wouldn't have noticed, this kiss was to amazing. He tasted of mint, chocolate and something spicy. All of them mixing together to make something heavenly.

His hands rested on my hips, under my shirt. His hands were just as warms as his lips and his thumbs brushed my skin softly. He held me to him, as if he never wanted me to stop the kiss. Which was fine by me. I had kissed boys before but none of them compared to Will, they were way down on the rates. Kissing Will was the best thing I had ever experienced, and I loved it.

We broke the kiss laughing, slightly breathless. "That was new."

"Yeah" I agreed. "But it was fun."

"We should make a habit of it" Will smiled, stroking my cheek.

"Lets start now" I smiled back, lowering my lips back to his.

"Yes, just make out in front of me" a male voice said from the doorway.

I jumped away from Will as he said, "Xav!"

"Mum's made lunch, sandwiches" he wiggled his eyebrows before leaving.

"Just one more before we go downstairs" Will sighed, gently kissing me.

I had two ham and coleslaw sandwiches, swallowing them down gratefully. Will ate three and finished before me, smiling. I noticed Phee and Yves didn't have the same sandwiches as us, they had cheese and tomato. Vegetarian? Interesting. I watched Will while he ate, how his lips moved as he chewed. Looking soft and kissable... I think kissing him had become my favourite hobby, and I wasn't complaining.


	8. Gentle Circles

**Here's Chapter8! leave a review :)**

_**Will's POV**_

The necklace I had found in the antique shop hung delicately round Cassie's neck. She played with it a lot, twisting it in her fingers or just holding it. I had even seen her bring it to her lips once or twice. Oh those lips! The kisses we had shared upstairs were unbelievably amazing. I just didn't want that moment to end. Her lips were fierce as they pushed against mine, it was a fierceness I didn't know she had. But I would never complain for the world, she could me any day!

I smiled at the thought of her kisses. Maybe I'll be able to steal a few more before I had to take her back. Or maybe I could just keep her here, lock her away in my room. God how I wanted her to stay. She was my everything. I caught her watching me while we ate and she blushed, looking to her plate. Oh, how gorgeous she was!

Ate lunch, we went outside – just Cassie and I. We walked into the garden, towards the back. She put her hands under my shirt, pressing them to stomach. "Another try?"

I laughed, bouncing away from her hands. "Your freezing."

"Mm... you like it" she teased, holding her hand out.

I took it, pulling her towards me. I lowered my mouth to hers, her lips as soft as pillows. I said in between kisses, "Only...with...you, my... Angel..."

"Better...be...with...me...only..." she giggled, sending a funny feeling through my lips.

That's when I tried something new, something I had never done before. I gently moved my tongue against her lip, smiling from the softness. She opened her mouth, her tongue meeting mine. It was like eating a load of spices at once. It was hot and enjoyable. Defiantly the best kiss in creation. I held her close to me, not wanting the kiss to end. But then it began to rain... she didn't stop though and it started to fall and so neither did I. What could be more romantic than kissing in the rain?

"Cassidy! Will! Get inside, it pouring!" I heard Diamond shout.

I grabbed my soulfinder's hand and ran for the shelter of the house. "Yeah!"

Cassie laughed, running along beside me. "Someone always interrupts."

"Yeah... how rude" I agreed, laughing with her.

"If your gonna make out you should do it under shelter, no interruptions from the weather then"Zed said from the table. Sky was on her lap, head leant against his shoulder.

* * *

_**Cassidy's POV**_

"I could say the same for you" I smiled, nodding as Sky kissed his cheek.

"Well we're not insanely old like you" he teased, a giggle escaping his soulfinder.

"Old?! I'm twenty-one! Which reminds me, I can buy Ice when I have a sleep over with my girl-fiends" I clapped my hands in excitement.

"I hope I'm invited" Phee walked over to the fridge and pulled out a fruity yoghurt.

"Your above eighteen... sure" I nodded.

"That's not fair..." Sky mumbled, folding her arms.

"You'll be able to join so" I smiled.

"What Ice?" Will asked, pulling my onto his lap.

I sat down willingly and felt his arms wrap around my waist. "Its a vodka mixed drink which taste like lemonade. It amazing."

"The best alcohol in the world" Phee agreed.

"Well don't drink much" Will told me. "Like, only a mouthful or two."

Will was protective, which was comforting. It made me feel loved, cared about and safe. I held his hands, making sure his arms were rapped tightly around me. I'd never been a huge fan of hugs but I would always gladly accept one from him. He held my small hand in his large one, gently rubbing my skin with his thumb. I turned in his arm so I could lay my head on his chest and he held me securely place so I wouldn't fall. He was like the best pillow in the world but more importantly, he was my knight in shining armour.

Will's hand was under my top, rubbing relaxing circles into the skin of my back. It made me tired and I felt my eyes start to droop, starting to get heavier and heavier. I heard the others talking my couldn't make out the words. I held the heart of my necklace in my hand, closing my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Robber

**Don't know if i should upload another chapter tonight...**

_**Cassidy's POV**_

I had surfaced from sleep a few hours later tucked into a warm bed. Opening my eyes, I realised the was Will's room. I grabbed the clock, cursing when I saw it was four-thirty. I jumped out of the bed, pulled my shoes on and rushed out the bedroom. My feet pounded down the stairs, alerting everyone that I had woken up. Sky, who I considered to be one of my closest friends even though we were newly acquainted, came bouncing out of the kitchen and waited at the bottom of the stairs for me.

"Hello sugarplum" she smiled, putting on her best impression of Xav.

I laughed, rushing past her. "Your not far off."

"What's wrong?" she asked, finding my coat which had fell behind the sofa.

"I have to get home, I'm meant to be there by five" I replied, pushing my arms into my sleeves.

"Will's in the garden playing soccer" she said, then her jaw dropped. "I said soccer without thinking about it... damn these Benedict's taking away my British habits."

"You love them all, and me, really" I laughed, getting a small smile from her.

"A little, I'll go get Will. He'll want to see you home" she left the room, heading to the kitchen and out the back door.

"Ha! She's gone" Will said, appearing from a door I hadn't noticed before. "Let's go."

Taking my hand, he lead me out of the house and through the gate. I'd ring Sky tonight, explaining that her awful brother-in-law had pulled me from the house unwillingly, damned evil men. We walked down the road, it was darked because of winter but I felt safe beside Will. I felt terrible for having to make him walk home alone, something terrible could happen to him...

we were talking about what we could do tomorrow when he stopped, standing completely still. "Something's wrong."

"What?" I gripped his hand tighter, looking around.

"Turn around and walk normally back to the house" he whispered, also looking around.

But when we turned around we came face to face with a loaded gun. "Money. Now."

_Give it over, but try and remember everything about him _Will's telepathic voice entered my head softly. _I'm getting Trace and Vick._

_Oh god! I've never been mugged before _my mental voice shook.

"Come on!" the man said aggressively.

We passed our money over, phones and jewellery. I managed to keep my heart necklace hidden beneath my top, managing to keep it. The guy wasn't much taller than me, ginger hair but I couldn't see his face. He had a muscles though but I didn't think he was much of a match for Will. He seemed around twenty-five and looked unsure about how to use the gun. The robber stepped backwards and tripped.

_**BANG!**_

The gun went off, signalling a bullet had been shot and fear soared through me.

**Do you think anyone was shot? if so, who?**


	10. Never Leave Me

**Thought i would be kind and upload it tonight :) tell me what you think! x**

_**Sky's POV**_

Victor arrived just after the robber had run off, dropping the gun and Cassie's and Will's possessions. Cassie had grabbed the phone, dialling for the emergency and putting pressure of the bloody wound. Will laid on the ground, as still as a rock as the pain of the bullet shook him. He was taken to the hospital in Boston and straight into theatre. Zed had told me he'd be fine, Will was tough and would pull through. I still worried though.

I pushed open the door to Will's private room, stepping inside quietly. Cassie sat holding Will's unmoving hand, crying silently. Saul had tried to get her to go home, to get some rest but she refused. The only time she left was to use the bathroom, gone for barely a minute. The bullet had hit his chest, crashing into his ribcage. Luckily, it got stuck in a rib, stopping it from hitting his heart. It might sound horrible but I'm glad it was Will it hit. If Cassie would have been standing there, it would have been a head shot. Bang, dead. Will wouldn't have survived that, but he could survive this.

Cassie turned to glance at me, her eyes red and swollen. "Hi."

"Hey" I replied, going towards her. "Xav said he should wake soon."

"Yeah, he told me in the next few hours, maybe sooner" she nodded. "I just can't wait to see his eyes, hear his voice."

"He'll be okay" my voice shook, showing my uncertainty.

"He better be or I'll hunt that twat down and cause him hell" she spit through her teeth. "That'll make him sorry for last night."

"You should get some rest, it eight in the morning" I sighed.

"So, I took a nap yesterday at yours" she replied.

"Wel-" I started.

"Ca-" I was interrupted by a crackling voice.

Cassidy jumped up straight away, flinging her arms around Will. I went to his other side and offered him a drink from a cup on the side. He smiled thankfully and took a long draw from the straw. His thirst now quenched, he sat back. He looked at me, then Cassie and then back to me.

"I'll just be outside" I murmured, heading to the door.

"Thanks" I heard Will whisper.

* * *

_**Will's POV**_

I heard voice's, the words not to clear. There were about three different people talking but one voice stood out among the rest. A girl, soft and sweet but broken as if she had been crying. I recognised the voice but from where I don't know. It shook with anger as she spoke to a man, arguing with him. Another woman tried calming her, tried getting her to listen to the man. The girl refused, saying that she was staying where she was. She said 'she was stay with Will'. Who's Will?

The name rang a bell and a light bulb went off in my head. _Your Will _a little voice in my head whispered, sounding as if it was speaking to a child. Was I a child? No, I didn't feel like one. I listened to the conversation more, noticing the man and woman kept saying 'Cassidy'. Cassidy... Cassidy... I had heard that name before and it made my chest warm as something there sparkled. Cassidy...Daniels...Cassidy Daniels. That was the girls name and just thinking about it, I could see her face. And then I heard a bang.

It was a memory though of what seemed a lifetime ago. A guy had tried to rob us using a gun. He tripped and the gun accidentally fired, I was shot. But that wasn't important, the important thing was that Cassidy Daniels was safe. But why did I care about that. I searched through the little file in my brain on the girl when a two words I understood popped up. Savant and soulfinder. That who she was? Cassidy was my soulfinder.

Yes, that made sense. I remembered her, we had kissed. A kiss that made my heart explode with happiness and with the hope of more. Cassidy was the girl I loved, the girl I lived for. But I couldn't talk to her, couldn't say her name. My lips wouldn't move.

Her voice started to fade, as if running away. I chased after it, trying to catch it. I called her name, over and over again. My cries became louder to my ears, my heart beating fasted as I chased Cassidy. I called her name again as things began to focus and I felt a pair of arms swamp me. It was her, Cassidy, my soulfinder. I had found my way back to her, to a world where I could live with her. I smiled as I opened my eyes to her face, the most beautiful face in the world.

Sky was in the room, standing not far from the bed. She came round to the other side of the the hospital bed. She held a cup with a straw. I slipped on the straw, drinking in the cool and refreshing liquid. Sky said she was leaving after I hinted I wanted to be alone with Cassie and I mumbled a thanks to her.

"Chasing Cassidy" I whispered to my soulfinder. "That's the game I just played."

"What?" she asked, confused and I held her in my arms.

"Your voice started to disappear so I had to chase it. That's how I got back" I explained, kissing her softly.

"I'm so glad your okay" she cried, stroking my face softly.

"I was a little bit worried, seemed to take forever to find my way back" I replied, catching her hand.

"I love you" she whispered, putting her lips to mine.

A silent tear escaped my eye at her words and I smiled against her lips. "I love you too."

"Don't you ever leave me again, I was so scared. I thought you were going to die! I was gonna go kill that idiot!" she ranted as she gripped my hand for dear life.

"Cas, darling, I'll never ever leave you again" I promised as I looked her in the eye. "Your stuck with me forever."

"Good... I guess I could put up with you" she teased, getting an even bigger smile from me.

"I'm the one people should be sorry for" I tried to suppress my laughter.

"Your so mean to me" she smiled back, folding her arms.

"You love it" I laughed, she pursed her lips and shrugged. I'll take that as a 'yes'.


	11. Secret Assassin

**Here's chapter11, hope you enjoy it :) please leave reviews XD**

_**Cassidy's POV**_

Even though I knew Will was okay, I still refused to leave him. I didn't want something sudden to happen and him go down hill when I was away. We topped and tailed in the hospital bed, Will always holding onto my ankle. Hold me reassured him that he wasn't dead or unconscious and reassured me that he was fine.

We were sitting up in the bed, me telling him a story I had heard, when a doctor came in. "Hello Mr Benedict, how are you feeling today?"

"Perfect" Will smiled at the doctor.

I looked at the doctor, ginger hair and rather largely built. "Good, you'll be happy to know you can go home in a few days."

I measured him up against the door, slightly behind him. Not much taller than me. "Erm, excuse me doctor?"

"Yes?" he asked, looking at me.

"What's your name? You know, in case Will feels worse" I tried to keep my voice steady and even.

"Logan, Doctor Ron Logan" he smiled, backing out the door.

"Thank you!" I called after his retreating figure. I turned to Will, "Get Victor, like now."

"Why?" Will obviously didn't recognise the bloke.

"That was the guy who robbed us Will, I'm sure of it. He's the same height, build, same hair and I know that voice" I replied.

Will took his phone of the table beside the bed and started dialling, calling his third eldest brother. They spoke for around five minutes, Will telling Victor what I had said. I then heard footsteps coming down the hall and something told me they were Dr Logan's. Will started to fidget and waved me away. It was to late though, I couldn't get out the door without Logan seeing me. I concentrated on disappearing. For no one to be able to see me, feel me, hear me or smell me... apart from Will.

"Oh, has your little lady friend left you Mr Benedict?!" the doctor asked, walking to the bed.

"Yeah, I managed to convince her to go home to get some rest" Will answered, nodding.

"Okay, well I've got some pain relief here for you" he pulled a syringe out of his doctors coat. That wasn't pain relief, since when had pain relief been slightly grey?

"No thanks, I feel fine" Will smiled, god he was good at lying.

"We'll give it to you just in case" the doctor started to move closer to Will.

"I don't want it" Will replied, holding up his hand.

"What harm could it do?" the doctor chuckled, still moving forward.

I opened my mouth to shout at the doctor, weather he could see me or not, but Will's cool voice dripped into my head. _No, don't let him see you. Victors nearly here._

_Will, I don't like it. It's dangerous._

_I know that sweetheart, I have the gift to sense it. I just don't want you to get hurt. _"Doc, I'm fine seriously."

Doctor Logan made a grab for his arm but Will moved swiftly out of his away. The doctor tried to grab him again and him and my soulfinder fought. I felt like a helpless damsel standing of the side lines. What could I do to not get Will or myself physically hurt? Mind messing. I concentrated on Dr. Logan and forced words inside his head. _Step away, he's dangerous, Will Benedict's dangerous. He'll kill you, you wont see your family again. _He could hear my words, just got the general idea of it. He stepped back and away from the bed, his expression slightly shaken.

Victor lightly tapped on the door and pushed it open. "Hey, you alright?"

"Vick, this guy tried to attack me just now. I swear that syringe has some kind of poison in it" Will pointed at Dr. Logan.

"Can I see the syringe please sir" Victor, the third eldest and the one who worked with the FBI, walked with his hand outstretched to the Doctor.

Doctor Logan just looked at him, hand closed tight around the syringe.

He stepped towards Victor, going to hand it over to him. But then he change and stabbed the syringe into Vick's hand. Vick quickly pulled his hand away, stopping Dr Logan from pushing the lethal liquid into his system. The Doctor ran for the door but I thrust my hand towards it, using telekinesis to close it. Victor could already see me but I made myself more visible, so the Doctor could see me. He pressed himself against the door, shrinking away from everyone in the room.

"Cassie, stop. Don't go near him" Will worried.

"I'm fine, I'm just sick of him! First he robs us, then shoots you, then tries to kill you and then stabs Victor with the syringe! I've had enough!" I shout, angry tears dripping my my eyes. "Why can't just leave us alone?!"

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my chest, pulling me into a hug and also holding me back. Victor walked towards the Doctor, pulling his cuffs out of his jacket pocket. He pulled Dr. Logan up, read him his rights and hand cuffed him. Will held me against his chest as I cried in anger and sadness. The feeling of hate for Dr. Logan not getting smaller at all, if anything it grew.

* * *

_**Will's POV**_

I held her as she cried, stroked her soft brown hair. We were laid on the hospital bed when her sobs turned to a whimper. As the tears stopped, her breathing got easier but I heard a little sound. She was snoring. Cassidy had cried herself to sleep, her tears pushing her into a comforting sleep. Her cheeks were red and her eyes slightly swollen from the tears but she looked beautiful. She looked peaceful as she slept, apart from her hands. Her hands gripped onto my pyjama top, mom had brought me my pyjamas so I wouldn't have to wear the hospital gown, in a vice grip. I held her tightly to me and I knew what I wanted from my future. Her. I would marry her, watch her and protect her. Be there for her as she carried my child and let her rest when the baby cried at night. I could look after her until the last breath I took because I loved her. I loved Cassidy more than life itself.


	12. Best Day Ever!

**Enjoy :)**

_**Will POV**_

Xav had visited last night while Cassie was sleeping a gave me a huge healing session. When my new Doctor, Dr. Kane, came to check on me; he was amazed at my recovery. That was a seven this morning and Cassie was still snoring lightly, holding to me like I was a life line.

"You have a good partner there" the Doctor said, pointing at her.

"Yeah, she's great" I agreed, smiling down at her sleeping figure.

"She never left your side, was stuck to you like glue" the smile was warm on the old Doctors face, creasing his eyes.

"Hmm" I laughed. "Like always."

"Be sure to treat her when your out of here...which should be around lunchtime" Dr. Kane retreated out of the room.

Cassie slept for another ten minutes after the Doctor left, waking up after I moved to get a drink. I apologised as she started to stir and told her to go back to sleep. She didn't though, instead she sat up and looked around. Her hair, which I had plaited while she slept last night, hung over her shoulder as she yawned.

"I have some good news" I whispered, kissing her cheek.

"What?" she asked, yawning again.

"I should be discharged by lunchtime" I smiled at her.

"That's great, Will! We could go home, have a proper meal and everything!" she beamed.

"Only if you cook" I winked at her.

She hit me playfully in the stomach. "No way! We'll stop off at McDonald's on the way."

"Yum" I rub my hands together. "Can't we just go now?"

"I'll go see if we can get your realise forms" she kissed me before leaving the room, searching for a nurse.

I notice that Cassie had to batter her eyelashes at the male nurse on duty to get him to ask the Doctor to sign the release forms. I had been around her long enough to tell that when she smiled at the nurse, it was genuine and she was slightly annoyed with me.

* * *

_**Cassidy's POV**_

"So is that your boyfriend in there?" The male nurse, Mike, asked.

"Yeah" I nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink sometime" he winked.

"Can't, have to take care of my boyfriend. He took a bullet for me" I turned and walked back to Will.

"You okay?" he trailed a hand down my arm, sending shivers through my body.

"Yeah, I just ain't asking again" I sighed and twisted his duvet cover.

"What was said?" Will asked, taking my hands in his.

"Nothing important or anything I would consider... your to hot" with a wink and I lent down and put my lips to his.

"With my good looks and your rockin' body, just think of what are kids will be like" he laughed, tickling my stomach.

I quickly escaped from his hands and struck a pose. "Absolutely gorgeous like me."

"Your so vain?!" he laughed, looking at me lovingly.

"They'll have your brains, courage, determination and humour" I said, taking my seat at the end of the bed.

Will was silent for a few minutes as he watched me. "Do you want to have kids?"

"With you? Of course" I replied, smiling at my stupid soulfinder. "but you'll have to meet me down the aisle first."

He smiled and reached to the floor, picking up his jacket. He fumbled in one of the pockets and then brought out a little black jewellery box. He gently threw it to me and I snatched it from the air like lightening. My heart felt like it was going to escape from my chest as it beat so fast. I opened the small box and then covered my mouth with my hand. In the plump black cushion sat a beautiful ring. The band was sliver with two diamonds sitting either side of a beautiful emerald. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"While you slept I got out my phone and looked online. Xav went out and got it from me yesterday and brought it to me last night. I paid him and then he healed me" Will shrugged, but then he looked kind of nervous. "Do you like it? I remember you saying that you liked emeralds."

"Is this a proposal?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"I know its rubbish but..." he didn't finish, just pushed a hand through his hair.

I leaped towards him, throwing my arms around his neck as kissing him. "It great, perfect, beautiful! I love it!"

"You sure? I mean, I could get you a different ring or you could keep it. I could take you to dinner tonight and get down on one knee" he pushed the hair out of my face.

"No! Don't even consider it! This is better than all my dreams" I hugged him again.

He took the box from me and removed the ring. He then took my left hand and kissed all of my fingers before slipping the ring on. It fit wonderful, shinning with pride. I smiled hugely as I looked down at it, forget every other day... this was the best day of my life and no one could change that.

******Link to what Cassidy's engagement ring looks like is on my profile.** i was thinking about doing a story for one of the other brothers... any ideas for who? OK, i accidently put Ellie-may's POV in an earlier chapter because i got mixed up. Ellie-May is a character from another fanfiction i am writing - sorry for the mess up


	13. Merciless

**Enjoy :)**

_**Cassidy's POV**_

Arriving back at the Benedict's rented holiday home, I watched as Will was swarmed with hugs. His mother was the first to hug hug him, squeezing him to near death. After her was his dad and then Sky. When Sky was finished the other girls took turns before all the brothers jumped him at once. Sky's eyes were like saucers when she looked at me, rushing to take my hand in hers... the hand with the emerald ring on. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and she pulled me into the other room, the other girls following. It was only Karla who stayed behind as she enveloped Will in another hug.

"Its so beautiful" Sky sighed, studying the ring.

"Thanks, I think its wonderful" I smiled at my ring with pride.

"Do you guys know when your having the wedding yet?" Crystal pushed Sky over, taking my hand in hers.

"We talked about it in the car and we're thinking about having it in Spring...a nice outdoors kind of wedding. It'll be in England, so we don't have to fly so long for the Honeymoon" I replied.

"Where are you going? India? Amsterdam? Egypt?" Sky was bouncing at she sat on a dining room chair.

"I get to pick, thankfully. I was thinking Kos, Greece. I think it would be lovely" I told them. "I personally can't wait for it all."

"I felt the same" Diamond agreed. "It was so exciting!"

"Hope you girls aren't talking about me" Will walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why would we? Your too boring" Crystal shrugged as she poured herself some Sprite.

"Crystal, baby, come on!" Will walked to Crystal and caught her in a hug, getting a protest out of her. "What happened to our sweet, beautiful love?"

"It died after you cooked me dinner" she replied coldly.

I laughed, "You can't cook then?!"

"He can, if your okay with getting food poison" Crystal told me.

"No romantic meals from you then" I walked and to Will away from Crystal. "Leave her alone, she doesn't deserve to die young."

I was chased from the room by Will with the threat of my least favourite punishment, tickling. I saw Karla and quickly went to hide behind her, well, stand behind her. After seeing the mean glow in his eyes, Karla gave him a smack on the wrist before telling him to go have a shower. I had sneaked off earlier in the day to go shower and change my clothes and I just laughed at him.

_You wait_ His soft voice entered my mind. _I'll get you._

_Will, baby, come on! What happened to our sweet, beautiful love? _I repeated the question he had asked Crystal.

_It died when you were mean about my cooking, simple _that was the last message I got from him before he stepped into the shower.

I knew my life was going to be great from now on, nothing terrible or scary. Okay scratch that, when Karla's angry she can be kind of scary. Apart from that though, I knew my future was going to be great and I was more than ready to embrace it. The only thing I wasn't looking forward to? Will catching me and killing me with merciless tickles but I would find some way to get my revenge on him. Will couldn't hide from the revenge of his soulfinder.

**Just to let you know, i'm in the middle of writing the first chapter to another Finding Sky fanfic. i should be uploading it at some point today... keep your eyes open for it if you enjoyed this one.**


End file.
